The Purfect Mate
by Britchick69
Summary: Bella, a frustrated veterinary student begins to feel the heat whilst observing her feline counterparts. So she decides to take matters into her own hands, enter Edward, in time for the climax!


The Purfect Mate

**A/N; Taster**

**'_Fuck __me; __she __was __the __hottest __thing __I__'__d __ever __seen,__'_**

**That image that greeted me, on entry to the observation room would be the material for my future, 'me time,' perhaps, for the rest of**

**my life.**

* * *

><p><span>Bella<span>

I watched alone from the observation window in the darkened room and waited. They hadn't arrived yet, but the sun was high and

these were creatures of habit and loved nothing more than to bask in the midday sun. I chuckled internally, I felt like a voyeur, so to

distract myself I began to rearrange my pens and pencils on my desk, making sure everything was sharp and in working order. I

sharpened a pencil to match the others then I put them into a neat line, my OCD really showing through my nervous excitement.

'_I __really __needed __to __get __a __social __life,__'_ I thought.

I flicked through my notes and made a new entry on a clean page with today's date and time. Then as if on cue there was a rustling

from the trees and I watched, holding my breath, as Bella strolled gracefully into view. She stretched her body till it was long and taut

then she lay down on the grass. I knew Edward wouldn't be too far behind her, they were practically inseparable unless they were

playing one of their games of hide and seek and even then they couldn't keep away from each other for too long.

I quickly scribbled my observations down, most people recorded their notes now, but I still enjoyed the act of writing, plus the things

Bella and Edward did together sounded cheap if I spoke them out loud, I'd tried once and spent an uncomfortable session blushing

constantly, and I was alone. Goodness knows how I would have coped if I was sharing the observation session with another student.

Edward stalked toward Bella, muscle moving on bone in slow powerful strides, his golden eyes never left her prone body, she knew he

was coming but never looked to acknowledge him, her eyes remained closed and her face pointing towards the sun. As the distance

between them shortened the purring began, hers was soft which was emanating from her throat and his was more of a rumbling that

came from his chest. Upon reaching her he rubbed his face along hers and in return she licked his, he closed his eyes in a look of pure

pleasure. Then they both lay down together, the entire time licking and grooming each other's fur, purring and rubbing until contented

they fell asleep wrapped up in each other. Although this all looked very sexual, it didn't turn me on, that would be just too weird,

however the intimacy of the relationship, how he fulfilled all her needs and protected her left me wanting and needing someone special

in my own life.

'_Look __at __me,__'_ I thought, _'__frustrated, __straight__ '__A__' __student __on __a __veterinary __course, __I __kept __my __head __down __worked __hard __and __now __here __I __am __twenty _

_years __old __with __no __friends, __no __boyfriends __and __no __sex __life __and __feeling __very __horny __and __sorry __for __myself __to __the __point __of __being __a __little __jealous __of __a __little _

_tabby __cat __called __Bella, __who __incidentally __is __named __after __me __and __getting __more __loving __than __me!__'_

Edward and Bella usually slept a couple of hours so I decided to use the time wisely and write up my project and theories, I had

finished my exams, all the hard work was behind me, this project was a little bit of fun. The university was researching behaviour into

feral cat's general cohabitation, interaction, mating habits, etc. They had set up several observation areas with mating pairs and

students who volunteered took part and gathered information for a paper, our findings would be appraised and if good enough

published in the, 'Veterinary Times,' It would be great kudos for any of us. The offer was open to high achieving students some of

them had travelled from all over the country and as it was holiday time we were welcome to stay on campus, which was an added

bonus, my Mom was off with her boyfriend Phil, travelling and _connecting __with __America_.

'_You __understand __don__'__t __you __Bella?_' I remembered her whiney voice. It didn't really matter what I said she would be going anyway, so I gave

her my blessing.

My Dad and I struggled to find any common ground and we found it difficult and tiring to be around each other. He did offer politely,

for me to stay with him over the summer and I'm sure I heard the sigh of relief, when I told him I'd been accepted on the observation

programme.

'_I couldn't wait to start my life, get my own place, a job and start to be me... what the fuck was I waiting for?'_

Starting to feel gloomy I decided to read the communal observation diary, we were all supposed to leave a brief of the day's events.

I looked forward to Edwards entries (of course) he was funny and witty and he had the most beautiful hand writing. He always

acknowledged everyone else's entries, making comments or jokes, he seemed nice on paper and he made me smile. There was

always lots of innuendo directed at me, as Bella and Edward cats were extremely active sexually.

It was one of the other students who'd had the idea to name the cats after participating students, so names went into a hat and mine

was lucky to be drawn out. '_Hurray.__'_

I looked across at the sleepy pair, Bella was resting her head on his stomach like a pillow and it rose and fell gently with his breathing.

The contrast of colour was striking between the two of them he was the darkest ginger I had ever seen and his fur was long and stuck

out at odd angles, his body was slim and solid muscle and he had long legs. Bella was a small tabby mostly varying shades of brown

with black, little white socks, unremarkable, plain even until you looked at her face, her copper coloured eyes were large and almond in

shape and were lined symmetrically top and bottom with a line of black fur, giving the appearance of eye make- up, she was a really

pretty cat.

Edward had written something similar in his last entry, '_Edward __is __besotted __with __Bella, __the __pretty __pussy.__'_

My pussy surprised me and tingled in response to Edward's words and the room was suddenly feeling hot, '_looks __like __an __evening __in __with _

_my __faithful __vibrator.__'_

I unbuttoned three buttons on my blouse, I was feeling hot, wafting the material back and forth to create a draft, it wasn't really the

kind of relief I needed. My hand stroked gently across my nipple which hardened at my touch, I moaned. My fingers slipped inside my

blouse to my braless breasts, skin to skin contact was better, but I longed for someone else's fingers. My eyes closed as I nipped and

rolled my peaks, I worked both nipples until they ached, waves of pleasure reached my clit and desire overwhelmed me, I unfastened

my shorts quickly with trembling fingers. A thin sheen of sweat covered my body and my breath was coming out in pants, I stopped

breathing once my fingers slid inside my underwear inching closer to my clit. My breathing started again in a sigh of relief as I circled

my sensitive swollen nub. I slid further down in the chair to allow better access, opening my legs further to push my finger as deep as I

could inside of me. My free hand found its way back to my nipples where the pinching and rolling began again in unison with the

fingers on my clit. My pace quickened, my stomach clenched and fresh arousal soaked my panties as my orgasm began to pick up.

"Mmmm," I began moaning and rocking into my hand, I was at the point of no return. I cried out in the throes of my orgasm, pinching

hard on my nipples, my body convulsed and arched, my eyes were tightly closed as fireworks exploded beneath them.

I didn't know he'd entered the room until it was too late.

Edward 

'_Fuck __me;__she __was __the __hottest __thing __I__'__d __ever __seen,__'_

That image that greeted me, on entry to the observation room would be the material for my future, 'me time,' perhaps, for the rest of

my life.

I should have turned and left, I had a minute before she'd notice me, but something about her had me frozen to the spot, and what

guy hasn't dreamt of walking in on a hot chick getting herself off, my cock was hard in seconds.

She opened her eyes and I realised then my situation, she could scream. I didn't want to frighten her, hell I wanted to know her

better; thinking with my cock always got me into trouble.

"I-I'm so sorry, I should have left," I reached for the door handle behind me, "but you're the hottest thing I've ever seen." Honesty is

always the best policy and I turned to leave.

"Wait," she said in a sexy whispered voice.

She'd stood up by now and was stalking towards me, as her body came closer to mine, I instinctively stepped back and hit the door.

She smelled of strawberries and sex, my cock twitched in my jeans, I looked down as she looked up into my eyes and I was lost in the

chocolate brown depths. Then her hand reached out to the side and locked the door.

'_She locked the fucking door!'_

Every single cell screamed at me to take her and fuck her senseless, but I waited until she made the move on me.

Her body inched closer until she was pressed against me, heat radiated from her making my skin prickle in response. I felt her hand

touch my hip and slide upwards over my stomach which flipped in response, over my chest onto my shoulder and around the back of

my neck and into my hair, a growl rumbled in my chest. She pulled me forward and whispered, her breath tickling my ear.

"Fuck me."

That's all I needed, our mouths crashed together, teeth banging, until we found our rhythm, tongues began to wrestle and dance in

each other's mouths. Both her hands had found their way into my hair and she pulled me closer, I moaned into her mouth. She was

driving me crazy with lust, no one and I mean, NO ONE, messed with my hair and I was letting her pull and tug on it and I was fucking

loving it and groaning into her mouth.

I made short work of removing her blouse as the first few buttons were already open; we broke contact whilst I watched her arms relax

by her sides, allowing the cotton to slide down and onto the floor. I paused to soak in the beauty standing before me. Chestnut

coloured hair hung in loose curls around her face, over her shoulders and was long enough to reach her nipples.

The desire apparent in her almond eyes would have made a Priest stray, her smooth milky skin was begging me to touch and kiss

every inch and was in striking contrast to her full red lips. Her breasts were round and proportionate to her small frame and they were

capped with tight rosy pink nipples. I think I may have drooled a little, my cock certainly was.

I reached out to gently cup her breast and ran my thumb over her tight peak, she moaned and they hardened further, she was so

responsive to my touch. I reached out to the other breast and repeated the action and she closed her eyes, her head fell back the

chestnut mane cascading almost to her bottom. I rolled each nipple between my fingers and thumbs, a gasp left her lips, a smile

graced mine, I wanted to please her and give her as much pleasure as possible.

_'I_ _wanted __her __screaming __my __name...__If __only __she __knew __it!__'_

As I continued my ministrations on her tight nipples, she moved her hands caressing her waist and stomach, then I watched as she

slid them into her shorts.

'_Whoa,__that__'__s __my __job __now,__' _I thought. I grabbed her hands and she opened her eyes, looking a little pissed at me, '_feisty.__'_

I shook my head and smirked, but before she had chance to object any more I slid my hands into the back of her shorts, grabbing her

tight little ass. I pulled her forward into an embrace, and as we kissed I pushed her shorts down which were conveniently unbuttoned.

She stepped out of them and kicked them away. In return her hands began to tug at my t-shirt, between us we managed to get it over

my head. The pace of our kissing and fumbling increased, there was a sense of urgency and she was fighting with the buttons on my

pants. The relief was immense; my cock had been desperate for freedom for the last ten minutes. Her hand brushed the front of my

boxer and I let out a hiss, she did it again this time purposely dragging her nails across the front of me, this time she watched my

face for the response, I didn't disappoint.

Two could play that game I ghosted one finger over the crotch of her very wet panties, she gasped and opened her legs. I grabbed the

back of her hair, she opened her eyes and looked a little shocked, but a groan of pleasure escaped her pouty mouth. The sound went

straight to my cock. I looked into her eyes and rubbed two fingers back and forth over her pussy applying more pressure over her

swollen clit. The panties were soaking with a fresh rush of arousal now, she tried to close her eyes but I pulled at her hair bringing her

back to me, I wanted to see what I was doing to her, I wanted her to know what she was doing to me.

"Oooo, please," she said breathily.

"Soon," I whispered.

She whimpered as I got to my knees in front of her, her eyes were half closed with lust as she looked down at me. I ran my hands up

the outside of her thighs until I reached her panties, I leaned forward and pressed my face into the front of her pussy and breathed

deep whilst kissing her through the material.

"OH fuck," she whispered and laced her fingers through my hair, locking me in position.

I pulled her panties down slowly; once they were cleared she opened her legs and pulled at my hair bringing me closer into her needy

pussy. I kissed her lips passionately tasting the sweet arousal and her legs began to tremble, I smiled,

'_Yes __I__'__m_ _that __good __at __kissing.__'_

I kissed again adding my tongue, she was muttering gibberish now.

This wasn't going to take long. I kissed her sweet lips again, longer and deeper with a thrusting tongue, her hips rocked in unison,

fucking my face. My cock ached, I was desperate to feel her hot pussy wrapped around me. I didn't stop this time, I needed, I wanted

to taste her cum. I used two fingers to stroke through her hot wet folds to find her slit, I pushed slowly, deeply inside her, almost

immediately she was squeezing around my fingers, her breath was coming out in pants.

"OH Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," she screamed out as she climaxed, soaking my fingers and face. I continued to lick and suck, my

intention was not to waste any of her sweet juice, when she almost immediately began screaming and panting around me again,

tugging on my hair, pressing me further into her hot sweet pussy. Her second orgasm ripped through her with as much intensity as the

first and I nearly shot my load at the thought of what I was doing to her, I'd never enjoyed another's orgasm that much before.

She stepped back from me panting, I felt sad by the lack of contact, I wanted her near me again, she was like some kind of drug and

I was quickly becoming an addict.

A thin sheen of sweat glistened on her body, her hair was plastered across her face and breasts, her lips were parted and she was

panting, as she came back down from her post orgasm high.

I didn't know her, _I __hoped __it __was __Bella_.

Reading the communal diary on Edward and Bella, the love cats, Bella appeared witty and genuinely cared about the cats. Her

comments had made me smile and I'd tried to flirt with her on paper, but she gave the impression she was shy, I wanted to know her.

But this beautiful woman in front of me may have just captivated my heart and my cock. The images of her pleasuring herself, coming

apart on my tongue and standing here now all fucking glorious post orgasmic would give me a hard on for the rest of my life.

I stood, my knees hurt like hell and I was desperate to go arrrggghhh! Then rub them better, but I wasn't going to spoil the mood.

The beauty looked up and down my frame pausing on the tent pole sticking out of my boxers, she looked hungry, my cock twitched in

response. Her pink tongue darted out and licked her lips then she got on to all fours. Her hair hung wildly around her face and I had a

great view of her ass swaying as she moved slowly towards me. My cock strained even more and my boxers darkened with pre-cum.

The beauty lowered her mouth to my feet which resulted in her pert ass being raised for the taking.

'_Fuck __I __wanted __to __take __it.__'_

Then she amazed me and planted a small kiss on the top of each foot, the action sent electricity surging from my feet straight to my

cock, a growl rumbled through my chest again, I wasn't aware I was capable of such a noise, it made me sound so feral, she was

bringing the animal out in me.

The minx looked up wickedly into my eyes and licked her lips suggestively, then she stroked her hands up the outside of my thighs,

when her hands reached my boxers she grabbed them, I stopped breathing.

'_Please, please, please.'_

My eyes closed involuntarily, I felt her hot breath through the thin material and a groan of pleasure left my mouth as she pressed her

lips to my throbbing cock. My hands had found their way into my hair, which I was grasping by the handful to keep from grabbing hers,

and plunging my hard member into her hot little mouth. She continued to kiss me varying the pressure as she moved over me,

teasing through my boxers, then my pulse quickened as I felt my boxers being pulled down.

'_Please, please, please.'_

My cock was barely free when she began to lick around the end, her pink tongue flicked back and forth sending wave after wave of

exquisite pleasure shooting through me and tingling into my balls. I watched in awe as she covered the end sucked in her cheeks and

sucked her way down my length until I could feel the back of her throat, her tongue still managed to caress all around me despite the

lack of room in her mouth.

"Oh yes," I breathed.

'_Where __had __this __beauty __been __all __my __life?__' _

I bit down hard on my bottom lip to stop myself from telling her I loved her, _that __would __be __so __good __at_ _the __moment!_ I didn't even know her

fucking name and now wasn't the time to ask!

"A-a-a-a-ah, fuck,"

The beauty had talent, she sucked up and down using her hands to assist, rolling her tongue around the end before sucking me to the

hilt again and she didn't gag once. I reached down to hold her hair up off her face so I could get a better view of my cock

disappearing into those luscious red lips, she opened her eyes to look at me through those long dark lashes and then she winked!

The tingling started in my balls and my stomach started to contract.

I tried to stop her (honest) my hand tightened in her hair.

"Stop, stop," I whispered feebly, "I'm... I'm coming."

My legs started to shake, the tingling intensified.

"Mmmm mmmm," she replied the vibration was enough to push me over the edge.

I don't know how I remained standing; some emergency part of my brain must have taken over, as the orgasm swept through me

effortlessly.

"F-fffucckkk," was the only thing I could say on this occasion, I held on tight to her hair trying my hardest not to hurt her.

My whole body seemed to pulse and contract in rhythm as jets of cum spurted and spurted from within me. Lights danced beneath my

eyes lids and I could hear my own blood whooshing inside my ears. The pleasure continued to course through me after my orgasm

had ceased. At that point I do think I may have told her that I loved her.

I slowly became aware of my surroundings and she was still there, feasting on my cock like she was starved. I don't think I'd had the

chance to go fully soft and was well on the way to being hard again, thanks to the love and attention of Beauty's hot wet mouth.

'_She could have whatever she wanted at this point, perhaps, if she wanted, even forever, slow down Edward Masen you don't even know her name,_

_I was losing it fast.'_

I knelt on the floor in front of her and took her face in my hand's, I looked deep into her eyes and tried with my whole heart to make

it mean something, before I leant in to kiss her softly. We both melted into each other arms pulling closer, tighter, I couldn't get her

close enough and the way she was pulling on me I dared to hope she was feeling the same way.

Thoughts of bending her over and slamming into her were replaced with wanting to be slow and gentle, with kisses and caresses; I

wanted to watch her face as she came. The floor was hard, the chairs were the curved bucket style, there was nothing in this room that

said comfort, except of course, the soft beauty before me. I didn't know what to do.

Bella

I saw him look around the room with a hint of panic in his eyes, it wasn't the most comfortable place to fuck a stranger, granted, but

something had happened, a deeper connection had been made between us.

But this was primal, I wanted him, I needed him and we needed to complete what I'd started, so I pushed on his shoulders and

whispered,

"Lay back."

His face softened and the slight worry erased from his forehead; I'd wanted to smooth the lines away with my thumb.

I straddled his body and positioned myself over his lovely erection, then stopped.

"Fuck, shit, no!"I cursed closing my eyes, "no protection!"

He fidgeted beneath me and when I opened my eyes, he'd managed to pull his jeans across producing his wallet and removing a foil

packet, he waggled his eye brows at me.

I slid the latex slow over his hard throbbing member, he was huge, I'd felt proud of myself for fitting him into my mouth and not

gagging, let's see how my pussy would do, she was already purring at the thought and my clit twitched in response.

I positioned myself over his end; he lifted his head to watch the entry, his warm hands came up to my hips and grabbed hold. As I slid

down slowly, both of us moaned in unison, I could feel the stretch as I accommodated him, stopping when he was totally encased in

me. He felt incredible, my whole body prickled with excitement, I rocked back and forth feeling him touch me deep inside, I began to

move and he continued to hold my hips tightly, guiding me.

"F-fuck," he whispered.

"Oh fuck, yes," I answered.

I opened my eyes and looked into his face, he was already watching me. Our eyes made contact which sent chills down my spine and I

lost myself in the emerald green pools of his eyes, he was utterly beautiful with a square cut jaw and day old stubble that he made

look cool, his hair was a dark copper and stuck out at odd angles, but that may have just been me pulling at it, whilst he did an

amazing job at eating me.

'_Oh, that amazing tongue, would it be too early to tell him I loved him?'_

I stroked down his muscular chest scratching my nails across his nipples, he moaned, his eyes darkened.

He reached up to my breasts and squeezed and massaged both of them before pinching my nipples, the feeling went straight to my

clit.

"Ohhh," I groaned in pleasure.

I rocked and rolled my hips teasingly, slow and he held onto me, we were both smirking like idiots playing, teasing each other. Then

he grabbed my hips and pulled me down hard on him, lifting me easily as if I was weightless, repeating the action over and over, the

feelings that shot through me on impact were electrifying.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes," my stomach started to clench and the pre-orgasm buzz started, he pushed me back slightly so he was angled on

entry.

"OH. OH. OH. Ffffucckkk, yeesssssss!" The slight change in position pressed my magic buttons and I tossed my head back and rode

out my orgasm in abandon, I'd never felt this liberated with anyone.

I opened my eyes to witness him in the throes of his climax; it was the most beautiful and erotic sight I'd ever seen. A thin sheen of

sweat covered his face, his eyes were squeezed shut, his lips were pouting as he breathed out obscenities and in the final thrust of his

orgasm he opened his eyes straight into mine and I swore I could see into the depths of his soul.

'_I was in love and I didn't even know his name, I hope it's Edward he seems nice from the diary entries.'_

I collapsed on top of him, panting and sweating, feeling post euphoric, but I was worried what would happen next. He smoothed my

hair back from my face and kissed the top of my head, a tender and loving gesture. He put both his arms around me and squeezed

me tight, warmth spread through me, I felt loved, even if this was just for now, just for today, I would be grateful that it happened at

all. I would make sure the memory, of this time would last a lifetime. I took a deep breath and sat up, we were still connected.

"Thank y- you," I said, my voice breaking, betraying my emotion.

He looked at me and gave me the most dazzling smile; I gave a little smile back and blushed.

'_Now __I __blush!__'_

I moved to get off him but he reached out to pull me back on top of him and he shook his head.

"Now we've found each other," he said in a velvety voice, "I won't be letting you go."

I leaned slowly forward as though to kiss him and whispered,

"In that case, my name's Bella."

"Edward," he breathed, "pleased to meet you."

Our lips touched softly.

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed my naughty little one-shot, please look out for my next story, Darkest Desire, set in 1800's on the moors of Yorkshire, Edward, a vampire, resides alone in a self imposed exile, sick of humanity.**

**Jacob, the werewolf, is enamoured with Isabella Swan and will stop at nothing to make her his.**

**Isabella, innocent to the affect she appears to have on those around her.**


End file.
